


No Homo

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fondling, Groping, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Somnophilia, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: AU where the company is really just a fraternity in college. Thorin serves as a leader/president of the group.There are really only two special rules in the house.1) You can only wear a jockstrap or go around naked.2) All behavior is acceptable but you must say "No Homo" or something similar following any homosexual like activities.This is a group of very homosecual people constantly dancing around that fact. Let's see how things go for this motley crew.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli/Ori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Well...yeah. so this is a thing.
> 
> I kinda wanted to get this as porn without plot but I wrote so much stuff that wasn't porn that I didn't seem right to me.
> 
> I apologize for bot using the accent marks on all the names, but thay is more effort than I felt like putting into this.

NO HOMO.

It was a phrase Bilbo was hearing a lot now that he'd joined the Delta Omega Iota Gamma fraternity. Or as everyone called it DWRF, becuase that's what the greek letters appeared to spell out. He didn't choose the name but he prefers it to the annoying triple alphas you see everywhere so he could at least appreciate being something unique.

Maybe it was odd choosing to join a fraternity his junior year (he found it odd they even accepted him), but he didnt want to rack up unnecessary student debt by paying for his housing and buying beer fro a fraternity was a hell of a lot cheaper than the thousands he would have ended up spending on a dorm room for the year.

The initiation could only be described as odd, but even that didn't seem correct, but cause it started out simple. The location seemed to be a sort of coat closet type room near the front of the house, given it was full of nothing but dressers and shelves, but the large number of clothes on hanger made it out to be more like one massive community closet. 

Sharing clothes was never Bilbo's favorite thing but he could do it if it meant saving so much money. Besides he was on the smaller side so there were likely very few people who could even fit into his things. If they didnt touch his nicer coats he would fine.

He was intervied by a man named Nori who had some rather loud red hair that was very bushy and clearly not well kept in the slightest. He also had sweat forming on his brow and looked restless in ha clothes, though thay might have just been the heat of the room that was starting to get to Bilbo as well. But the interviewers not quite normal appearance aside, the questions he asked were of the typical variety: Interests? Grades? Why he was a good fit for this fraternity? What were his aspirations? All the normal stuff until things reachex their end and he was asked to take his clothes off.

Bilbo was hesitant to bear himself in front of others, he'd always been unselfconscious given that bit of pudge around his middle that would never go away, however in this instance he could go along with things. So long as Nori didnt ry anything skeevy he would be able to tolerate it for the short duration of time he needed to be naked for.

Once he got down to his briefs Nori informed him that he was done with the interview and that he could leave as soo as he was dressed before leaving himself. Alone in the room Bilbo pondered if he had done well enough to get accepted. He knew that like any other interview things would have to be debated and consulted among the current members, but he couldn't thing of any egregious thing that happened, so he was cautiously optimistic while he awaited their decision.

Two weeks before the semester was to start Bilbo received an email saying that he had been accepted as one of the two new pages that year. The number seemed rather low but it was a small school and DWRF was a small fraternity even when compared to the other ones on campus. There was a list of rules for the house included with his acceptance letter and being himself, Bilbo read through all 25 of them carefully.

He was glad he did when he arrived at the final two points:

24) While in the house all peoples be them members or otherwise must wear either a jockstrap or go completely naked.

25) All homosexual activities done by members of the fraternity while inside of the house must he followed by the phrase "No Homo" or a phrase with a similar meaning/connotation.

Beyond that there was only a space for Bilbo to sign his name saying that he agreed to it all and really he was almost too mortified to even do that. Attempting to join another Frat occurred to him but it was too late to do that now, since they had all chosen their new pledges for the year by this point.

With his options limited as they were, he was forced to settle for these circumstances. Hopefully he could just hide away in his room for as long as he wanted and not worry about it. There was that hope that maybe he could make so friends at the frat but as things were going he doubted that he was going to be social at all in the coming months.

His E-signature graced the bottom of the message and he sent it back to them, wanting it to all be nice and easy.

....

MOVING IN

Clearly nothing was wrong with acceptance since he received a message with the date and time to move in just a few minutes later. It was in two days and waiting them out was agonizing. It was too late to backstep his decision, but it never stopped feeling like it might be the wrong one.

There were long stretches of those days that Bilbo thought about the people who didn’t read the contracts and instead just signed them as soon as they arrived, and the surprise they would definitely be feeling when they were told of the strictly enforced dress code. They couldn’t just leave either, signing the contract was an agreement to stay in the frat for the current year, so the possibility of leaving wouldn’t come until the whole year had ended and they asked you if you wanted to remain a member for the next year.

Finally, on the day of his move he left his family home before the sun was even up and boarded a bus for the first part of his three-hour journey. A bus then a train followed by another bus and to finish up, a walk at the last leg of it. He had three hefty bags with him, so the home stretch would be a hassle but he didn’t want to bring his car down. It was ludicrously expensive to pay for a parking spot for the semester and there weren’t even enough reasons to use a car to validate the expense even if he wanted to pay for it.

The wheels of his rolling suitcase ticked by on every square of the aged concrete sidewalks while he walked down the streets. It was all rather quaint and relaxed, somehow functioning as both a college town and a town to retire to. Some people spent their whole lives there and he could understand why. Not only was everything so convenient and easy, but it was welcoming in a way that he found most places to be lacking.

Walking around could have been enjoyable if he wasn’t being weighed down by all his belongings. Somehow, they all managed for inside of just the three bags he currently had with him, but there was no doubt to Bilbo that combined the bags weighed more than he did. Two large duffels sat upon his shoulders and he dragged the third suitcase behind him, so even the slightest incline was a challenge for him. Bringing less would have been smart but he didn’t what he would and wouldn’t need, so he just brought it all with him.

It was now in sight, the house he would be staying at for at least a year, but likely more if he could just get over the one big hill of being a member. He had seen the building almost everyday during his walk to class over the past two year to the point that it had faded into the background for him. Just another little thing to walk past on his way to a destination. Now though it seemed like the center of everything. A monument in its own way even with it being the smallest one both in actual size and number of members.

He crossed over the grass to try and cut out a few steps but that only lengthened his journey with the wheels of his suitcase getting stuck in the soft ground there. Eventually he got to the door and knocked on it. 

Shortly after his knocking it was answered by a large man who was bald, with a thick beard, a body built like a truck and too many tattoos across his exposed arms to count. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white vest that was translucent because of how it stretched over his torso, occasionally riding up in the front to expose his hairy stomach.

He said nothing so bilbo introduced himself, hoping that the sneer he was sporting would go away when he found out Bilbo was the newest member. “Hello, I’m Bilbo Baggins.” He offered his hound out for him to shake and he regretted it hen his fingers got crushed under the strength of the taller man’s grip.

“Dwalin, good to meet you.”

Bilbo was going to give it the benefit of the doubt and assume Dwalin was simply always angry and not pissed off at Bilbo for any specific reason. He didn’t see how he would have angered the man as this was their first meeting, but there were some people who will immediately hate you upon your introductions.

His hand was released and Dwalin stepped back, allowing bilbo to enter somewhat awkwardly given the luggage he was hauling around with him. Dwalin made a hand gesture that indicated he was to follow and bilbo found himself back inside of the room where Nori had conducted his interview of him. They stopped in front of a dresser with several empty hangers suspended on the bar overhead. 

“You can store your clothing here.”

“Ah, thank you.” Well this made sense to him now. The room wasn’t exactly a communal closet, just clothing storage since you weren’t supposed to really be dressed while inside.

Bilbo took both bags off his shoulders and felt great relief at having the weight removed after his slow walk here. He had just opened the first one and began to put his clothes away in the drawers when Dwalin spoke again.

“What is your underwear size?”

“Medium, bilbo answered almost without thought.” He found it no odder than anything else that had been done already and he kept up his work of putting away his clothing.

“Here.” A package was thrown in Bilbo’s direction, landing squarely on top of the bags that had been set on the ground. He picked it up and found that it was a four pack of medium jockstraps in his size. All of them had black straps with a different color pouch on the front.

Dwalin spoke again as Bilbo held the item in his grip. “We always give ‘em out to the new ones in case they don’t have any of their own. If you did bring some, well then now you have some extras.”

Bilbo hadn’t brought any of his own, hoping that if he didn’t own any jockstraps he could get away with briefs or boxers, but clearly, they had thought of everything.

Dwalin stood by like a guard as he put away all his clothing and such. Soon all he had left were a few knickknacks and similar things that he planned to put in his room to make it feel a little more honey. They were all convened into one beg and Bilbo stood again turning to Dwalin who only gave a slight nod to the package of jockstraps bilbo had placed onto the top of the dresser earlier. He ripped open the package and pulled out the first one his hand came into contact with. It had back bands and a baby blue pouch. He didn’t see a point in digging for one of a different color since they would all be the same amount of awkward for him.

He checked over his shoulder again and saw how Dwalin observed him only out of the corner of his eye. Trying to give him privacy, but still making sure Bilbo followed the rules. Thankful for the attempt at privacy Bilbo began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Slowly slipping them through the holes one after the other until they were all open and he let the button up fall to the floor behind him. He pulled his vest over his head in a quick motion, following it up by kicking off his shoes. He wasn’t wearing a belt today so his pants came down easily and then before he let his inhibitions get the best of him Bilbo yanked his pants down and put on the jockstrap.

His ass was being pushed up by the elastic bands, making it look nicer and fuller than it already was. The front fit snuggly and if he wasn’t careful he was sure he would pop right out of the front. All it would take was stretching his legs the right way, that was likely why the frat allowed you to go around naked. He didn’t see anyone preferring that but just in case as an extra precaution.

With enough courage built up Bilbo turned around and found Dwalin was dressed in much the same way. A solid black jockstrap that did nothing to hid how well built he was, or how large his cock was.

“You can put the things you were wearing into that basket over there.’ His finger pointed to one of several different laundry hampers that bilbo walked over to in a daze and plopped his things into.

He retrieved his bags and honestly believed he might faint at the sight of Dwalin’s massive as leading the way for him.

....

ENCOUNTERS 

Somehow he had made it to heaven and hell without even realizing it. When they were walking up the stairs Bilbo's head was at the first height to stare at Dwalin's ass. The hard muscles there flexed over and over again while they made their accention. 

Bilbo tried to angle his baga to cover his exposed body and his big burgeoning erection from having such a nice view. He mindlessly entered the room Dwalin indicated as his and dropped everything onto the small floor space available as soon as Dwalin closed the door behind him.

The room was his alone. It had to be with how tiny it was. It was exactly the size of two twin beds, a fact proved by how there was a twin bed in the back half of the room and it took up exactly half of the room. If they tried to squeeze another person in here it wouldn't be pretty. There wasn't much space to stand with the bed, desk, and nightstand occupying the majority of the floor space.

He kicked his bags under the bed, later on he could unpack his feew things, for now though he needed to get rid of the swelling of his cock. Hopping up onto the bed Bilbo was able to stretch out his body comfortably. Others would have been dissatisfied at only having a twin bed, but one of the few advantages of ebunf as short as he was is that he could fit onto it with room to spare.

The band of his jcosktrapxwas rocked behind his balls and he took himself in hand, to start strolling the red membrane.

He was being a total creep doing this. Trying to get off to the images of someone he had only seen for a few minutes was deplorable and a horrible way to start of his first day as a member. Well he assumed he was a member there was likely some humiliating initiation he would have to go through. Bilbo was hesitant to think that it couldn’t be worse than this but he wasn’t exactly trying to tempt fate right now.

Even with wandering thoughts he was still throbbing in his loose grip. When Bilbo closed his eyes, he could still see that body in all its glory. Dwalin was about three times his size, able to crush him with his body weight alone, or sit on his face and suffocate him. The rough timber of that voice he only heard short snippets of, still echoed through his ears as if the man had never left him alone. He never got to hear his name come from between those lips, but he wanted to hear it shouted out at him while the larger man was seeking his own pleasure.

Somehow Dwalin had managed to stay soft throughout their exchange, while Bilbo was worried about having a constant erection for the rest of the year. If everyone here had that same level of desirability that Dwalin had then he would need to chemically castrate himself to survive a single week.

Counting himself there were fourteen members in total. After accounting for Dwalin, Nori, and himself that still left eleven chances for more unnecessarily attractive men to be walking around his life in just some indecent underwear. What if they were all like Dwalin? Men who spend dozens of hours at the gym each week to bolt up and gain more muscle mass. Well he may be able to deal with that. Dwalin was certainly attractive but bilbo had a fondness for men of a slightly less bulky variety. Dwalin was nice to look at but so much of one thing would allow him to get desensitized to it.

Suddenly there was a pressure building in his abdomen and Bilbo came across his soft stomach. While he panted in a relaxed state he came to the realization that he didn’t really have anything to clean himself up with. He only had his bed sheets (which he was not soiling on his first day) and the pack of jockstraps he had carried with him to his room.

Lazily Bilbo rolled off the bed and let the jock slip down his legs, then made a good attempt at getting off of his release-soaked up into what little amount of fabric he had available to him. It wasn’t the best and his happy train was looking a little rough and gooey but it was better. Ultimately, Bilbo chose to leave his room, if only for long enough to find a bathroom and properly clean himself, for a little while. 

The hallway had several doors to it, but he had no way of discerning if they would lead to a bedroom or a bathroom. He walked the length of the hall and found a dining room, kitchen, den hybrid. It wasn’t a small room, it really just lacked any real walls dividing them up. From the kitchen island you could easily see the TV as well as the two couches, the love seat, and the recliner. The table was long, able to easily fit ten at it. He wasn’t sure if it could seat a full fourteen comfortably, but if they were all as massive as Dwalin then it surely wouldn’t work out.

There was also lube everywhere. Multiple bottles of it covering every Ent table and dotting the counter space as well as bowls filled with packets of lube and condoms as well, but the packets of lube vastly outnumbered the condoms.

He stopped taking in the scenery and went to the kitchen area. It was all nice and well equipped, perfect for him to make some meals if he felt inclined to do so, but right now he just needed some paper towels to finish cleaning himself up. Though he didn’t see any on the counter so he got down on his knees and looked in the cupboard under the sink,

It was dark and a bit hard to see, as well as deceptively deep. Half his upper body was inside of it and he still had room to wander in the dark as he searched. Bilbo became so lost that the arrival of another person in the room was unknown to him until a lubed-up finger was stuck in his ass to the first knuckle. Now, this wasn’t the first time he had fingers in his ass, or even someone else’s fingers up there, but not expecting it really was a curve ball for him.

He arms lost the place and he landed on this in a pathetic heap, his ass still up and out with that finger in it. Well it was, but then it was pulled out and he felt hands dragging him back out of the dark space.

The face that greeted him was a cute one, eyes that crinkled excessively in the corner with the dopey grin he was sporting and a black goatee on his face. He didn’t know what the other mans hair looked like since it was covered by a blue beanie. Traveling down he saw how this made also had his torso covered in course black hairs, and Bilbo’s eyes stopped dead on the blue jockstrap he was wearing and the not at all subtle erection underneath it.

“My, you’re a cute one. Aren’t ya?” The stranger said.

“WH-Who are you?” He really wanted to ask why he shoved a finger inside of him like that, but it would be better to cuss him out after knowing his name.

“Names Bofur. I take it you must be Bilbo. They really get catch themselves a cutie this year. And your face is just as nice as your ass.”

“He was speechless he didn’t know how to respond to that. Though he didn’t need to speak when a tall man came up behind Bofur and smacked him in the back of the head.

“Ow!” He took one glance behind him and turned back around. “Bifur if you want to make me stop then just say something instead of hitting he in the head.”

The man, Bifur on said “Idiot.” Before walking back away.

The dumbfounded expression etched across Bilbo’s face must have been obvious since Bofur offered him a hand up and began to explain. “That’s my older brother Bifur. Not really a talkative one but he’s a good man, also, no homo but I really wanted to touch your ass.”

Bilbo was dumbstruck again and the other man walked away, with Bilbo openly staring at someone’s ass yet again, and growing hard even so soon after having an orgasm.

From then on he dealt with a whirlwind of people. Two brothers named Kili and Fili who kissed his face simultaneously. His fellow pledge named Ori who looked terrified of every one and everything around him. His older brother Nori, who did Bilbo's initial interview and his other brother Dori.

Bombour, a chubby fellow who was related to Bofur and Bifur.Baling, the younger brother Dwalin who "welcomed" Bilbo in today. Then finally Oin and Gloin who appeared to be the msot down to earth of the group.

But then walked in Thorin. He was the uncle to Fili and Kili, and he was only ten tears older than Fili, so he was eight year older than Bilbo. Thw short man took time to triple check th age gap and to contemplate if that was okay in a relationship, becuase he was infatuated in the worst way possible.

He was the perfect mix of muscled, hairy, stocky and handsome. Not to mention that the entire time he was around his hard cock was always sticking out of the side of his jockstrap.

Bilbo was still wondering if he was in heaven or hell.

....

DUTY

Once Bilbo could compose himself again he was introduced to some of the other members of the frat. They were all so attractive that they blended together in his mind. All their bodies withering together covered in sweat from their long work at getting one another off. One by one each of them crying out to the heavens as their pleasure peaked.

The only one who wasn't brimming with that cocky arrogance was a man named Dori who Bilbo found out was the other pledge this year. He was one of the shorter ones in the group, but still taller than Bilbo. Thw hair on his head wasn't exactly a long length, but it had a puffiness to it that appeared to never go down even if he were to use a product in it.

Thwy had both been pulled aside and instructed by Dwalin what their duties were. They were told to clean all the common rooms, dining room, den, foyer, rec room, kitchen, etc. In an act of mercy they were spared from getting any bedrooms or bathrooms. That was nice but a little more hollow than it originally appeared. See, there were four halfbaths in the house, meaning they only had a toilet and a sink in them. There was technically only a single shower, that being the large communal shower connecting to the rec room in the basement. It was several meters in length and had seven showerheads to accommodate for the number of people using it. So while it wasn't their responsibility to clean it they weren't losing out on that much manual labor in the process.

Another of their duties was to refill all the lube across the house. All the bottles, and bowls filled with little packets had to be replaced by them with money from their own pockets whenever things ran out. This might have been an issue if everyone at the school didnt know of the drug store that was next to an adult toy store that both sold lube at unbelievably cheap prices to keep up their competition with the other, and when buying in bulk they offered another discount to it.

Aside from those two things it was the typical things like buying beer and cooking, both of which were things Bilbo was exceptionally good at, but poor Ori. He looked so embarrassed when he was told he had to go and buy lube that Bilbo and Dwalin thought he might combust with how red his face turned.

....

INITIATION 

Bilbo and Ori were leaning against the dining room table, putting most of their weight into their hands and angling their asses to stick out with their legs spread wide. Anytime one of them would get out of the position somebody would tell them to get back into position.

They were like that for a while. As the anticipation grew so did Bilbo's fear and discomfort, but he took one glance over to Ori's face and he knew the younger man was more terrified than him. Which came off as odd since Ori knew two of the people involved in this and they were all strangers to Bilbo.

Finally Thorin broke the tedium by speaking in that harsh voice that made Bilbo ready to go down on him in an instant. "Alright boys here's what going to happen: each member is going to get one free smack on your asses. They only get one try on each of you and however hard or soft they go is up to them. All you have to do is stay in this position and manage to not die from getting spanked twelve times, I'll be the last one to go and after that you'll be fill members. Understood?"

Bilbo vigorously nodded his head, knowing that if he spoke all that would pass through his lips would be a moan or some other desperate plea to be taken then and there. From the silence next to him Bilbo guessed Ori's shyness got the better of him and he also couldn't mister up any words.

There was a shuffling which he took to mean someone had stepped up to go first. He heard a loud smack and a cry coming from Ori in its wake, but beigre he could process what was happening ed he left a strike against his own ass, landing in the center of his left cheek. Really it could have been his entire ass with how big that hand was.

"Thanks, Bifur. Noone ever wants to go first." There was an unintelligible grunt that must have come from Bifur but he had no idea what it meant.

When the next person came up it was Bilbo who got the first hit this time. They went for his right cheek so it wouldn't match the left one, and he was still groaning when their was a crack of Ori getting his accompanied spanking. There was no fan fair for this time around and the next man went for both of the pledges at the same time with the caviot if this hit being liter than the previous two.

Number four wasn't so kind on them. Bilbo was howling when it landed over his exposed hole. If they even got to Ori he didnt know it becuase he was too lost in his own headspace and then another one came down so low it was more on his thighs than his ass.

Bilbo took a peek over his shoulder and saw that Nori was next. For soen reason he wsnt for his brother first and it sounded like barely a pat against his ass, a mercy that he didnt show to Bilbo when he laid into him. It was one of the lighter ines for sure but he was still trying to make sure his ass would be red when this was all over.

Bilbo looked down again for the next two,lost in his mind as the adrenaline kept circulating through his system. Filling thag there were two comments from Kili and Fili as they went for Ori first. Bilbo could only pick out fragmented syllable of what they were saying at they spanked Ori and then came to him.

Dori was number ten, and he just lightly stroked over Ori's ass while letting out gently comforting sound like "Its almost over" and "I knows how it feels. This wasn't easy for me". Unlike Nori he did show Bilbo that same gentleness but without the soft words to accompany it.

He had been lulled into a relaxed trance so when Ali e covered palm bit right down his crack Bilbo's defences were down and it stung like a bitch. Finally they went for him first but thay didnt mean he exactly liked it. It had been Dwalin, he could tell by the way he grunted as he swung on Ori. He felt a little hazy but Dwalin appeared to be number eleven in the line up so it was just Thorin left and then he could melt into a puddle on the floor. 

But nothing was thay simple and instead of a final hit lick he was expecting, Bilbo recieved a long lip of the cece of his ass, getting all the lube it could in that one pass over, and bringing Bilbo to the edge.

Ori sounded just as ruined when Thorin repeated the action, but it was only the short "Done." Uttered by thorin that Bilbo really cared about. The se ond he hear it his down collapsed onto the table and he reached into his jockstrap to strike himself three times before he came against the hardwood, and claoed his eyes to try and relax.

....

ORI IS THE JUDGE

Fili and kili were up to one of their stupid games again. One of their contests to see who was better at some random thing they chose to compare at the time. Apparently now it was squats, with they facing each other, arms behind their heads as they went up and down again trying to outlast the other.

Nearly everyone was present watching them as their sweaty, hairy, muscled rumps moved and worked hard to claim them the victory. Each time they went down all the way you could see the pink but of their asses for just a brief moment. It had all those present enthralled with them, gazes alternating between the two of them, and from their holes to the way their cock were pressing against the damp material of their jockstraps.

The judge for things like this was always poor Ori. The young man couldn't catch a break from their shenanigans, and the jury was still out on if they knew how much they were embarrassing him by giving him the final say each time they did something like this.

From his seat he looked extremely flustered and was gripping at his thighs with a white knuckle hold to keep from touching himself at the display. It was almost futile to try and hide his pleasure because every time he declared a winner they would give him a blowjob thanks for taking his side of things. But that wasn't the end of it the other one would then come to Ori later in the day and also give him a blowjob to try and stay in his good Grace's so they could be declared the winner next time.

This time it looked like Filo would be the victory. Kili had all but stopped while Fili was still managing a slight bounce of bus hips like you would expect to see when he was riding someone's cock.

In a meek voice Ori announced, "Fili is the winner."

The older brother three his head back, letting the sweat red strands fly through the air before landing on his shoulders. Fili moved from his squat to his knees in one smooth motion before inching his way forward to Ori who was hoping that maybe this time he would just forget it and not try and blow him. In the past he told them it was unnecessary for them to do it, but they just claimed they they needed to "show their gratitude properly" and kept on with the sexual thank you's.

Fili pulled the elastic band of his jockstrap forward and his cock was able to spring free and pop out into the warm air. He was fully hard from watching the two of them work their bodies like that so without much foreplay Fili swallowed him down whole.

Fingers went straight into those Auburn locks to steady himself from the sudden pleasure he was feeling. Fili had his share of practice when it came to sucking cock especially this specific cock so he knew exactly how to get the younger man cuming. Always moving in long movements that covered the full length of his cock and made sure his nose rested against his pelvis in that well trimmed bush of his.

Fili swallowed around him, with the head of his cock resting in his throat it made Ori noisy. Even if Fili could see his face he knew he had the younger man's face turning crimson at the actions. Pulling off he gave a long lick to the underside of his cock and then swirling around the head several times.

Bilbo fellow onlookers had changed to do more than just watching at this point. Many choosing to grope at themselves through their clothing or just pull out their cock and stroke them.

Even Kili wasn't left alone in this, Oin (a man with a thick beard that was already starting to go grey and a magnificently stocky body) had opened one of the packets of lube and started to finger him open from his spot on the floor. It was easy given how often everyone shoved their finger into everyone else, not even a full minute in and he was approaching three fingers. Bilbo and Ori, the two newest members of the group, could take a finger up their asses without any lube and it wouldn't burn. They still used lube a fair amount because it was pleasurable to do so, but it wasn't as necessary as it had once been.

Ori soon had his orgasm while buried in Fili's mouth. It was all swallowed down then the taller man popped off with a rather loud squelch. After tucking the bookworm back into his jockstrap he gave the usual, "Not to be gay but its always fun sucking your cock." and then he got up and left the poor man a mess while everyone else went about their business.

....

BILBO FELL ASLEEP

Fili and Kili had just gotten back from the only class they had together. It had actually be an ordeal to get their schedules to be so different, because they wanted to have classes together when everyone else thought otherwise. It had been a lot of work but things were finagled to then only having one class together when they kept trying to make all their classes align. The professor of the course was thankfully good at handling them and their antics, but they often still disrupted everything.

However, now they weren't thinking or making a muck in class. Their focus had shifted to having some fun inside the frat house.

They walked into the living room and found it in a pristine condition. Clearly Bilbo had just come through and done his usual cleaning. A snore from the couch told them that Bilbo was actually still there and they went over to see him.

They were very pleased with what they found. Bilbo was laying face down on the couch with one leg up on the furniture and another falling onto the floor in front of the couch. This exposed his twitching hole nicely and the brothers wasted no time in sticking their fingers up inside there.

Each of them pushed one in at the same time. A soft moan was let out at the intrusion but Bilbo wouldn't be in too much pain from just this with the number of times things got shoved up into his hole.

"How dumb do you have to be to fall asleep in the living room of a frat house?" Fili said then started to move his lubed finger back and forth around Bilbo's prostate.

"Maybe not dumb, just tired. Or maybe he jsut likes having things up here." Kili was doing the exact opposite of his brother by twisting his fingers to stroke over the small man's prostate. They knew he couldn't cum from this alike butaking him nice and horny for when he woke up would be just as good. 

"Kili, that's kinda gay."

Yeah I guess it is."

Kili put in another finger bringing the total to three and then Fili flowed getting it up to four. They went slow andnsteadmlike that, not stopping till they reached six finger six fingers in total. Everyone thought Bilbo could easily be a size queen and the way he was taking all this without walking up proved it.

They left once they were sure his hole would stay stretched open for the rest of the day, and left a note on him explaining everything.

Bilbo woke from his place on the couch with a pain in his ass. Adjusting to sit up only hurt more when he rested on his hole and he found a note that had been placed on his back that managed to work it's way between him and the cushions when he was sitting up.

It read, "Hey Bilbo, sorry that we did that while you were sleeping but your whole was so tempting they we just had to stretch it out. Dont worry we didnt do anything too crazy just had some fun with our fingers, but maybe it would be a good idea not to fall asleep with your legs wide open. Like that. No homo though, from Kili and Fili." The didnt even need to sign their names becuase only those two had handwriting as shitty as what was on the paper before him.

Bilbo could be annoyed later currently he had an erection that was painfully throbbing in his jockstrap. He had no clue how long then had been messing with his ass, but the head of his cock was almost purple, so it wasn't just some quick little job.

He lulled himself out of his pants and started to stroke himself with a packet of lube he had grabbed of the nearby end table. Attempting to last long would go against the whole idea or jerking himself off becuase his cock hurt, thus wasn't the time for teasing so when he unceremoniously sprayed his cum over his chest he jsut relaxed into the couch after wards.

Some of it landed on his stomache, but a bit reached up to his pecs and nipples. He left it there on his chest and abs incase someone wanted to lick it up later. Him and Ori were the least hairy in the group so they were the preferred ones to lick cum off of, but with how Kili and Fili never let him get away from them, everyone had a silent agreement to go to Bilbo when they wanted to lick someone's body clean man deserved a rest after dealing with the trouble makers every day.

....

Fili, Kili, and Ori's Sleeping arrangements.

Fili, Kili, and Ori shared a room with two extra long twin beds. Last year the room was jsut Kili and Fili in the room but with Ori joining they found themselves short a bed this year.

They tried all the possible sleeping arrangements: Fili by himself with the other two sharing a bed, Kili by himself, and Ori himself. The brothers were dissatisfied with each option and on the fourth night they pushed the two beds together in the center in the center of their room, essentially acting like a king sized mattress. 

Ori was almost pleased with this arrangement until he realized that they planned on sandwiching him between then during the night. He would be smothered by them, more so than they already did to him, but he powered through it and slept on his bick while they slept on their sides right next to him even with all the available space on the bed.

The issue wasn't them, well it sort if was them but not them entirely. He like Fili and Kili a great deal, both personality wise and physically, but they were jsut always there, and while there were plenty of times he found it sweet and endearing, he wouldn't mind if they went to go torment someone else for a change.

So he made peace with life and went to bed, but when he woke the next morning he was dressed tightly between their bodies. He had been rolled onto his ride with Kili at his chest and Fili at his back. It was warm, plus Ori had always been one ti appreciate good cuddles, but their arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he could barely move the arm that wasn't trapped under this body.

It was a tight squeeze, but he could adjust, and jsut as soon as he had the brothers added another thing to the mix. One morning he woke up to the usual human sandwich, but this time it was accompanied by something protruding into his ass, and a warm hand around his cock. With immense relief he came to realize it wasn't someone's cock in his ass, rather their fingers, which wasn't something he expected, but it seemed less creepy.

That's how thwns went from then on. Numerous times someone went into their room to make sure they all were awake. What greeted them would be Fili and Kili each using one hand to help rid Ori of his morning wood that they, themselves were the cause of. The younger man always had a reluctantly happy expression on his face following their morning escapades, but there was no evident distress to bow things went so everyone let them be.

But they weren't content to jsut let things be like that in the bedroom, they wanted everyone to see not just the other people living in the house. Now there were never less than two hickeys on Ori's neck. Always placed to high up for any of his shirts to properly cover them, andnthat hadn't even gotten started on his shoulder and collarbones. Those ones were often of a darker, purple variety while his neck was lighter ones that would heal over the course of a day so that the brothers could put two brand new ones on his skin.

They even stated licking and nipping at them sometimes, removing the bruising they had caused, and it never failed to get Ori horny. They would be less than delicate as the bit and licked the column of his neck while they used their hands in tanded on his cock to give him an all encompassing handjob. Alternating who stroked his cock and who fondled his balls, always wanting to be the one who ended up with Ori's cum coating their fingers so they could lick it off themself. The poor man was blushing almost constantly and the days went on, and he was always accompanied and the two lovestruck bafoons.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it or even if you didnt like it. That way I can learn how to improve my writing.
> 
> I've got about two more chapters planned out, but it may take some time.


End file.
